


Phthonus in Lethe (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Phthonus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Wincest - Freeform, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much jealousy a guy can take, and Sam's reached his limit ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phthonus in Lethe (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phthonus in Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160374) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



**Title:** Phthonus in Lethe  
 **Author:** leonidaslion   
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** There's only so much jealousy a guy can take, and Sam's reached his limit ...  
 **Read by:** juice817 

29.3 MB, 32:05 min 

Story is posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/160374) and the mp3 can be played or downloaded [here](http://www.box.net/shared/yh8xn98kko) or downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dfc0vzrf9yfcwj3/phthonus.mp3)


End file.
